


Newer Tricks

by Udunie



Series: Tricky [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Light BDSM, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy was at the diner about twenty minutes early.<br/>Yeah, he was pretty sure he was kind of pathetic, but well. He hadn’t seen Eric in more than two weeks, and despite their almost daily calls, he’d missed the man. Sue him.<br/>He couldn’t believe how much his life changed in the last few months. Back when he turned forty, he couldn’t even imagine this - being so eager to go on an actual date, or hell, missing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newer Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the lovely Elina for giving me this sweet little prompt!  
> And of course, my eternal thanks to the lovely Emma!

**** Troy was at the diner about twenty minutes early.

Yeah, he was pretty sure he was kind of pathetic, but well. He hadn’t seen Eric in more than two weeks, and despite their almost daily calls, he’d missed the man. Sue him.

He couldn’t believe how much his life changed in the last few months. Back when he turned forty, he couldn’t even imagine this - being so eager to go on an actual date, or hell,  _ missing  _ someone.

And honestly, the last two weeks were challenging for a whole different reason too, though he didn’t really want to think about that. Not now, not so close to the end of it.

To Troy’s luck, Eric was also early, turning the corner exactly fifteen minutes before they were supposed to meet. As anxious he was - because as much as he hated to admit it, a part of him was certain that the man must have found someone else during their time apart - all of it disappeared the second he saw Eric’s face simply light up with a smile as soon as their eyes met.

Troy wasn’t really a PDA kind of guy, but there was nothing that could have stopped him from enjoying the toe-curling kiss they shared in front of the restaurant, uncaring of the people milling around them. When they broke apart both of them were a little breathless, and Eric… Eric was still smiling, cupping Troy’s face like he was something precious.

He didn’t think he would ever get used to that expression.

“Hello, beautiful,” the man said finally, caressing the thin skin under his eyes with his thumbs. “Long time no see.”

For some reason he had a hard time finding his voice, and he had to clear his throat before he could speak.

“Hi. Yeah.”

 

***

 

Dinner was nice, even though Eric kept teasing him, playing footsie under the table, holding his hand over it. Innocuous things, really, but Troy was at a point where a slight breeze was like torture, especially with his lover so close.

He was happy to see that Eric had similar feelings; they didn’t wait for dessert, just drank a cup of coffee and then they were off to Eric’s. His flat was just a couple blocks away and as much as Troy wished they would get a cab and just… hurry things up, it was still nice to walk down the dark streets, hand in hand, listening to the man’s stories about his trip to Japan.

Still, Troy could feel his patience running out with every step they took. 

He was quite done with everything by the time they got into the elevator, and simply picked Eric up, pressing the man against the wall, with his lover’s legs looped around his waist.

Their kiss this time was much, much dirtier; all tongue and teeth. Eric didn’t let him take control of it, fisting a hand in Troy’s hair and pulling just right when he became too desperate. As he learned since they got together, the sharp tug of pain was nowhere near enough to kill his libido. Quite the opposite.

He learned a lot of things about himself.

Troy couldn’t recall how they even got into the flat. All he knew was that he was making pathetic little noises, turned on beyond belief, and still, still…

“Please, please, Eric… You have to. I have to…”

“Shh, it’s fine, it’s okay, beautiful. Going to take care of you,” the man promised, hands gentle but confident as he stripped Troy out of his clothes. He was too out of it to contribute much, letting his shirt come off, then his trousers, then his underwear… Until he was standing in the middle of Eric’s bedroom in nothing but that fucking, awful plastic contraption.

He hated the cockcage, probably more than he ever hated anything in his life.

But, then he saw the look Eric’s face as he looked down his body, and remembered why he ever agreed to wearing it. The man looked absolutely awestruck, mouth slightly parted as his eyes drank up the sight.

It had Troy blushing all over again.

“So beautiful. You’re amazing…” Eric murmured, tearing his gaze away and stepping close to pull him down into a kiss. “You were so good for me, so very good. My good boy.”

Troy shuddered, cock aching in the cage. It wasn’t actually that difficult, except when he thought of Eric.Then it was very, very difficult.

“Take it off, please…” he begged again, fists clenching at his side. He didn’t care about his pride anymore. He just wanted to free of the damned thing, he wanted Eric to touch him and make everything good again; hazy with pleasure and want and…

“I will, I will, promise, but you have to get on the bed first. Can you do that for me, big boy? I swear it will be good.”

Troy whined. There was no better word for it. He wanted… He wanted to just do something, to pry the cage off, no matter what happened, but… But there was no universe where he could say no to Eric asking him like that, like he was important, like he was most precious thing in the world.

He went, gingerly sitting down on the edge of the mattress. Eric’s eyes followed him, but then the man left, leaving the room for a second before returning with something… oh. Oh, it was one of those vibrating wand things he sometimes saw in porn.

Troy could feel a drop of sweat rolling down his temple, itchy and annoying. He didn’t want to play around. He didn’t want to… He wanted to…

“Shh, it’s okay, beautiful. Just going to take the edge off, okay?” Eric said, voice sincere and earnest. When he knelt down between the v of his legs Troy’s breath hitched. He didn’t think there was anything more arousing than seeing Eric on his knees, right in front of him.

The blood was thumping so loudly in his ears that he didn’t even notice when the toy was turned on.

But he did notice it when his lover touched the blunt head of it to his cockcage.

Troy doubled over from the sensation, his whole body seizing up as every single muscle in his body contracted. He didn’t know what to make of the feeling, brain going white behind his eyelids as the vibrations traveled through the plastic, teasing his caged cock.

He was going to go mad.

Fuck, he couldn’t. He couldn’t breath. There was heat gathering in the pit of his belly, but. But he was still in the cage, cock forced into the tiny, inadequate space, unable to get hard, covered in unforgiving plastic keeping sensation away.

Except for those vibration that set his nerve endings on fire.

“Breathe, beautiful, breathe for me… You’re doing so good, just a bit more…” Eric said, though it was hard to concentrate on his voice with his whole consciousness taken up with the buzzing of the toy against his cockcage.

“I can’t… Eric… Eric, I,” he had no idea what he wanted to say, hands reaching out and grasping at the man’s shoulders, like he was drowning and it was the only thing keeping him above.

He kind of was. Drowning.

Eric turned his head, and kissed his knuckles as he held onto the man’s shirt.

“So good, big boy, doing so well,” he said. His free hand slid under Troy’s balls, rubbing at his perineum and then reaching even further, teasing his hole with just the very tip of his fingers.

Troy’s eyes rolled back. The vibration was constant and maddening - just as constant as his frustration had been in the last two weeks since he was in the cage - but that touch, that was Eric. His Eric. 

He didn’t think it was possible, never even imagined, but when his lover’s middle finger entered him, his body shuddered. Something in his broke, and he was coming.

It was the weirdest feeling in his life; his cock was jerking, pushing against the thick walls of the cage as strained with the need to fill and harden, but it couldn’t. It couldn’t, and still there was come oozing out of his slit, dripping to the floor. The pleasure wasn’t intense, it wasn’t overwhelming, it was crawling up from the base of his cock, inching its way up and up and up until it was too much.

He fell forward, body going lax with the unfamiliar sensation of release, but Eric was there, catching him before he could hit the ground.

The toy was gone, and the whole room seemed strangely quiet without the buzzing of it.

“So good for me, so very good for me, my beautiful, big boy…” Eric muttered into his hair, and Troy was happy to just close his eyes and let the man take care of him.

 

***

 

It took a few minutes for his brain to clear up enough for him to make sense of his surroundings, and by then he was laying on the bed with Eric stretched out beside him, peppering the ball of his shoulder with kisses while his fingers played in the short hair on his groin.

To Troy’s dismal, the cage was still on.

“There you are,” the man said, smiling brightly when he noticed that his eyes were open. “I wanted to wait until you were back in your head.”

Troy hummed, turning a bit to his side. Eric was finally naked - and that was a lovely, lovely sight - except for the delicate chain around his neck with a single key on it. It was hard to tear his eyes away from it, knowing that it was the only thing keeping him from finally being out of the cage.

“Alright, alright,” Eric chuckled when he noticed where his gaze was transfixed. He sat up, pushing Troy flat onto his back again. He straddled his knees, the head of his cock brushing Troy’s skin. Fuck, he wanted to touch him so bad.

Eric unclasped the chain, bending down and giving Troy’s belly a slow, open-mouthed kiss.

“Just a second, beautiful. Then we can play again,” he said, smiling at the huff of a laugh he got in reply.

“You are being awfully optimistic considering the refractory period of a middle aged guy,” Troy said, smiling wrily.

“Hm, I prefer the term  _ ripe _ . We will see, big boy, we will see…” Eric told him. 

Troy knew it made no sense, but he still sucked in his belly as the man fitted the key to the small lock keeping him captive. Thankfully, Eric didn’t play around, undoing it quickly and then carefully pulling the plastic parts apart and off of him.

Troy was pretty sure he had never been this relieved in his life. It was like an itch he couldn’t reach finally disappearing. He knew that it was silly, he had no physical problems during the last two weeks, but just the knowledge that he couldn’t touch himself - at all - was always in the back of his mind.

“There you go,” Eric said, carefully getting off him and placing everything on the bedside table.

“Rest up a bit, and I will back in a few minutes,” he murmured, kissing Troy’s forehead as he left the room.

He did just that, letting his eyes fall closed.

 

***

 

He didn’t nap for long. Well, he didn’t think he did… Still, waking up to Eric sitting beside him, reading a magazine like it was the most natural thing in the world filled his chest with warmth. He didn’t think he was used to having the man around just yet.

“Hey.”

“Hey, beautiful,” the man said, and Troy was certain that he would never get tired of the way Eric’s face broke out in a smile when looking at him. “Ready for round two?”

Troy wasn’t sure. He hasn't come for two weeks, and now he did it just half an hour or so ago… But, his cock twitched valiantly, immediately interested in what Eric had in mind.

“Maybe?”

The man leaned down and gave him a little kiss, eyes smiling.

“I think I will take that. I will be right back… brought some presents from Japan,” he said, getting up.

Troy stretched, licking his lips. Eric had a habit of bringing sexy presents from anywhere he went. His company often sent him abroad, but usually it was just for a few days. This was the first time they’d been apart for weeks.

When his lover returned, he had a flat, black box. Not nearly thick enough to house a dilo, so it had to be something new…

He put the box down and got the handcuffs out of the toy chest, winking at Troy.

“You know the drill, big boy, get on your back for me.”

Troy did. Eric made quick work of his hands, then took two pieces of rope, using them to tie his legs to the bedposts. For a few seconds, he just stood at the end of the bed, looking down on Troy’s body like he’d never seen anything like him before, making him blush.

It seemed he would never stop feeling flustered as long as Eric was around.

“So pretty,” the man murmured, like he wasn’t even aware that he was saying it out loud. Troy kind of wanted to throw a pillow at his head, but yeah…

“Remember your safeword, big boy?” he asked finally, looking into his eyes. Troy nodded.

“Brick,” he said, much more confident than he felt. He never had to use it before, but was always a little anxious when they were doing something where he might need to.

“Very good, big boy. We are going to use sounds. Do you know what they are?” Eric asked, opening the case. There were metal rods in it, and honestly, Troy had no idea what they were. He tried to look into this whole bdsm stuff, but kept himself away from it while he was in the cockcage.

“Um. No?”

The man grinned, getting into place between Troy’s thighs.

“That’s okay, beautiful. They might be a bit scary at first, but I promise they will make you fly,” he said, pulling out one of them. It was smooth and shiny with a little handle at one end.

Troy nodded his understanding, mouth suddenly dry, even though he had no idea what was so scary about them…

“Usually I would start with the thinnest one, but well, let’s be honest, you are more than big enough to take one that’s a bit more advanced,” Eric told him. Troy frowned. He… kind of had an idea where this was going, and he didn’t like it at all.

“Ugh, Eric… Eric, what…?”

The man hummed, lubing up both the head of his half-hard cock and the metal rod. Oh, shit.

Troy could feel his heart beating two at a time, breath hitching. Fuck. Fuck, he wasn’t sure he wanted to do this.

Eric noticed his panic, of course he did. He didn’t try to do anything, just started jerking him nice and slow.

“Hey, it’s okay, beautiful. I’m not going to hurt you, I would never do that, okay?”

Even with how nervous he was, he knew that was true. He nodded shakily, eyeing the sound like it was a knife.

“We are just going to see how you like it. It shouldn’t hurt. There will be a bit of a burn from the stretch, but nothing bad will happen,” the man told him, calm and confident. It was infectious, and Troy calmed down a bit. He trusted Eric. A lot.

“That’s it, big boy. Just relax and let me show you.”

He carefully fisted Troy’s cock keeping it still and fitting the blunt end of the sound to his slit.

“Don’t move now, beautiful. It’s all okay, just let me do it.”

Troy nodded his head a tiny bit, barely even daring to breath as Eric lined the rod up with his cock and just… let it go. It was heavy enough that it started sliding right in from the weight of it and…

And he never felt anything like that before. He couldn’t help gasping, eyes wide as he watched it slowly disappear in his cock. It didn’t hurt, but there was a stretch in a part of him that has never been breached before.

It was like losing his virginity all over again - overwhelming and mind blowing and a little scary.

He didn’t notice when he started whining like an animal, but as the sound rubbed against his inside walls, reaching into him farther and farther, he had little brains left for anything else. His whole body was strung tight with tension, unable to make sense of what he was feeling.

Finally, the rod stopped when the wider part at the end caught at the tip of his cock. He couldn’t believe it, that all of it just… went in and vanished into his slit.

“That’s it, big boy. You did so well, I’m so proud of you,” Eric told him, voice a bit scratchy. His cock was hard too, twitching between his thighs.

He gently laid Troy’s dick down, flat on his belly and then touched his hole with still wet fingers.

The sensation made his back arch, the sound shifting in him from the movement and sending sparks of almost-pleasure up his spine.

“You are so, so beautiful, so good for me…” Eric said, quickly working first one, then another finger into him. “I want you to come on my cock, big boy. Can you do that for me?”

Troy moaned. It was all he could do as his body opened up, ass sucking on Eric’s fingers like it couldn’t get enough.

“Yeah, just like… Almost there, beautiful.”

The man scissored his fingers a few times then pulled out. The loss was maddening, but a second later his cock was right there, pushing insistently into Troy.

It hurt a bit, the preparation a bit too hurried, but he welcomed the burn, all it did was rake the pleasure gathering at the bottom of his spine higher. Eric started fucking him with strong, long strokes that felt like they were reaching the core of him.

It was amazing, but nothing could prepare him to Eric fisting his cock again and starting to jerk it in time with his thrusts.

He could feel the unyielding metal filling him up, making everything a bit more sharper, a bit more intense. He was going to go mad.

Troy didn’t notice when he started pulling on the ropes, just that the bedposts were creaking from the strain. 

It made Eric laugh, warm and easy and he sped his hips up, hammering into him nice and hard.

“That’s it, big boy, just ride it out, we’re almost there…” he said.

His body was at a loss. It felt like he should have… he should have come by now, if not from his ass, then from Eric jerking him off, but he… he couldn’t. Not with the sound plugging his cock up.

“Please… Please, Eric, please…” he kept repeating it, wanting… something. He didn’t know what, just something to happen, to ease the tension bubbling inside him.

Eric smiled, letting his hip go while still fucking him and pulled the sound out with one smooth motion.

Troy was pretty sure he screamed, come splattering out of his cock with enough force to hit his chin.

He nearly blacked out, but still felt it when Eric stilled, spilling inside him and falling forward, blanketing Troy’s exhausted body with his own.

The man hummed, licking at the ropes of come on Troy’s jaw.

“It’s good to be home again with you, beautiful.”

He had to agree.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
